Naru Note
by Chocolate Jam
Summary: Everyone's favorite chocoholic and gamer from Death Note are sucked into the Naruto world! Oh to teh noes-what will happen to poor Mattie and Mells? I'll tell you what: YAOI! Sasori/Mello 'n' Deidara/Matt !AU!


Naru Note

(A/N: In this story, all odd-numbered chapters are written by L; Likewise, the even-numbered ones are written by M. L's couple is Sasori/Mello, and M's is Matt/Deidara. If you're wondering how we came up with the couples and the idea, review or PM us! Hope you enjoy this crazy little fic!)

Chapter One - Drug Trip TV Travel

"Maaaatt, where are my good boots? I looked in my closet and I can't find them!" Mello whined, stalking into the room where Matt was watching anime. (Ironic much?)

"I dunno Mells," Matt mumbled in reply, concentrating on the TV screen much like he did while playing video games.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, wait, you mean the ones with the ugly red laces?" Matt asked, finally taking his eyes off the TV and looking up at his friend.

Mello's face turned pouty. "They're not ugly," he muttered, mostly to himself. "You know, the ones I always wear with the Avanti pants and the feather jacket?"

"Mmm," said Matt, licking his lips. "I remember that. Yeah, I threw those away."

"_What?_" Mello exclaimed angrily. "I loved those boots!"

"Chill. You can just buy more," Matt said, shaking his head and continuing to watch his show.

"Not any more of _those_, you bastard! Those were _vintage!_" Mello strode across the room and pushed Matt's head forward, hoping to hit it lightly on the TV screen and make the redhead see _his_ side of things, but instead of stopping at the screen, Matt's head went _inside_, followed by the rest of him.

"_Mello! _What the FUCK?" Matt yelled, his voice growing distant as he fell through some kind of odd portal in the television.

Mello's icy blue eyes were wide with surprise and fright while they stared at the wavering colors in front of him. "A-am I, like, _high_,or s-something?" he stammered.

Suddenly, the air became very dense around him, and it became hard to breathe.

Mello quickly sucked in a frantic breath and dove into the TV, feeling like he had finally lost his mind.

Mello woke up feeling refreshed, smiling to himself as he reached down to pull his sheets up to his chin.

Instead of the thin fabric he was expecting, his hands landed on something softer and more feathery-feeling. With a tired yawn, he tugged gently at whatever it was he'd grabbed. "Mells," he heard Matt's voice whisper from somewhere below him.

"Shut up, Matt. I'm trying to sleep," he said, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. He gave another tug to the fabric, and heard Matt grunt.

"_Mello_," he hissed. "Stop pulling my hair."

"Huhn?" Mello asked, sitting up abruptly and remembering what had happened to him before he'd fallen asleep. "Ah, shit! Where are we?" he exclaimed, looking around.

"From the looks of it...," Matt started, following Mello's gaze to a large building in the distance. "Inside the show I was watching back at the apartment."

"WHAT?" Mello yelped, shooting to a sitting position and knocking his knee against the back of Matt's head.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell were you watching?"

"N-Naruto," Matt replied, standing up and taking a hesitant step away from Mello.

"I really _must_be high," mumbled the blonde. "Matt, never give me crack ever again."

"Mells, I don't have crack."

"Whatever. I'm not really seeing this. I'm just having a hallucination."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are _not_ high."

"Aw, shit," Mello said, sitting back on the grass and curling into a ball. "I wish I was."

Both were quiet for a moment, and the only sound was that of talking behind them.

_Wait a minute_... Matt thought, his eyes widening. _Who's behind us?_

"Who are you?" a male's voice asked curiously.

Matt slowly turned around, and Mello rose to his feet again in a quick flash. "Mihael Keehl, but you can call me Mello," he said with a classic bad-boy grin, extending his hand to who had spoken.

It was a redhead with deep brown eyes and what appeared to be wooden arms. "Akasuna no Sasori?" Matt asked, stunned. Sasori's eyes narrowed at him.

"How do you know me?" he demanded, shaking hands with Mello almost sub-consciously.

"Long story short...," Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders and shoved him directly in front of Sasori. "_He_ screwed up, and now we're in your world."


End file.
